Super Freaks Punishment
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Chase Davenport is tired of Kaz and Oliver disrespecting him and not bowing down to him as the Team Leader of the Elite Force team, thus he decides to take his adopted father's advice and force them to.


**Super Freaks Punishment  
** One Shot.

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Ugh… fucking superheros!"

Chase couldn't stop himself from groaning and muttering to his adopted father about the superheroes in the team, as he removed his Mission Suit. Heaving off the heavy weighed outer suit was a relief, stripping down to a dark skin-tight bodysuit that perfectly hugged every inch of Chase's muscular body. Through the tightness his pecs and abs were smoothly defined. If it wasn't the hard cup, even his cock would have been very obviously pressed up against his thigh. Not that he believed he would have to hide said sight from his adopted father, who had seen _everything_ in the last few years as the bionic teenagers began to develop.

Donald sighed, knowing that the younger of his bionic children was have trouble stepping up into the leadership role. "What happened this time?"

"I told them go left, so they go right and get us caught! Bree had to super speed us out of there..." Chase replied with a growl, "They never listen to me!"

Sighing at his youngest son, Davenport could only wonder if he would ever grow up and accept listening to others. "Well Chase maybe you need to communicate better instead of just issuing a command. You know, get to know your team and see how they best respond to your leadership. Use their skills _and_ stupidity to your advantage!"

"How?" Chase groaned.

Smirking, Donald gave Chase a very clear idea. "Do you recall how we got Adam to start using his skills without fear? You may be able to use that _training_ to fix your issue…"

Despite the spiky-haired boy rolling his eyes, Donald had hope that he would have at least listened to his father's advice. But in the end, that decision was up to Chase; Letting him attempt to grow into a leader to coalign both superheros and bionics in one efficient team. With his superhuman intelligence, it was hardly three seconds later that Chase internally had a plan on how to control the young supers. Not just lead them. There was room for error in that; but doing everything by utter control over the younger boys would be flawless in Chase's mind. Luck was on his side, as the nerdy teen knew just what to do in order to control the pair.

No one else was aware of the upgrade's changes to some of the more unorderly abilities at Chase's disposal.

The rough, dominant Spike persona in his Commando App now was nothing more than a puppy for him. Easy to use and control, applying a little of his domineering personality in situations to be firm and aggressive. Often to scare Adam away from the fridge whenever the hunk was visiting them. Kaz and Oliver were both somewhat submissive boys, easily manipulated by fear, something that Spike would easily use on them. Only about 12% of the Commando App was activated, giving just the right amount of anger, strength and edge that the youngest Davenport needed to rein the superheroes in.

After waiting for two hours after curfew had passed in the shared boys room, totally in the dark, Chase finally heard the soft footsteps creeping in from the doorway.

Both late teenagers jumped in surprise, letting out small yelps as a hundred things happened at once.

The very moment Kaz' feet passed the threshold, the door slammed shut along with what looked like a thick metal slab. Obviously the lockdown system had been activated, with the door bearing the Davenport emergency symbol and flashing a dim red light. In the next split second, what had just been a dark room flashed into an intense bright light before quickly dulling down to the same red sheen as the door. All the walls sounded like they were moving, with thousands of tiny metal pieces slipped into place before the superpower dampeners activated. Stripping the teens back down to normal humans. Dampeners had been installed in the event of a super villain attack. Drain their powers, leaving Bree and Chase's bionics to clean up the mess.

Last time Roman and Riker had attacked would have been a breeze if not for Davenport neglecting the need for dampening systems. Panic coursed through Oliver's body as he was locked in. He looked around for some false alarm system, only for his eyes to fall on Chase.

Whose left eye was glowing an intense blue and was resting two fingers to his temple, giving away his use of bionics.

"Uhh… Ch-Chase?" Oliver stuttered.

While his best friend stuttered, Kaz began to growl. "CHASE! Get us _out_ of here…"

Said boy smirked.

"When I am finished with you freaks, I will _consider_ it…"

"' _Finished with you'?_ The fuck are you on about, Chase?" Kaz demanded, completely ignoring being called a freak.

"Well _freaks_ … I'm sick as fuck of you two idiots ignoring my orders. I _**am**_ the leader of this team and it's about time you two began to respect me!" Chase growled. He got up from his chair, slightly towering over the teens and they moved closer.

Already his voice was deeper, and had a slight growl.

"Excuse me? What about you respecting us? You literally just called us freaks!" Kaz cried out in annoyance, shooting the nerd a glare. But the way he was stared down made the buff boy want to back away already.

He knew he couldn't however.

"You are _freaks_ , and until you two began to realise that I AM IN CHARGE, I have decided to begin dishing out punishments to you two." Chase hissed.

Oliver was internally wonder just what Chase of all people could be planning as a punishment. He cast a sideward glance at Kaz, wondering just how badly he would have to kill his best friend. "You're… you're not gonna hurt us, right? I mean, c'mon we're a team, right...?"

"Oh come on Oliver, he's a fucking dork! What the fuck do you even have planned for us Chase, making us do chores?" Kaz smirked. "Soooo scary…"

Bumping up the intimidation factor, Chase decided that he _would_ start with a little bit of pain. Roughly he gripped the cocky boy's collar, pulling him in close and growling loud in her ear. Paying no mind the the struggle that was all too weak. "First of all you will call me Sir, you fucking freaks. And just like freaks, I'm going to spank your asses red. Got it."

In no possible way was he even asking at that point, and that made Oliver _and_ Kaz gulp.

"N-No fucking way are you spanking me! Do I look five?" Kaz protested, pushing and thrashing about in an attempt to get free. Even his little brother Kyle wasn't spanked any more for being a naughty little kid.

Through he did spank Kyle for _other reasons_.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU A FUCKING CHOICE, FIRE FREAK!" Chase boomed, for a moment slipping into full Spike mode and tearing Kaz' shirt. The torn fabric allowed the boy to drop from the three inches he was lifted from the ground.

"H-holy…" The boys breathed in unison, then gulping in fear.

Despite keeping his growl plastered on his face, internally Chase was muttering about Kaz's chest only enhancing the sexiness of the very slightly chubbier than most boy. He hated how Kaz made people _want_ him, including his own sister who he had already witness pleasuring herself to the thought of the fire freak.

"NOW… both of you freaks will spank each other ten times… or until I tell you stop,"

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no."

"You will DO WHAT I SAID…" The aggressive teenager snapped, earning a look of shock from the two best friends. They had never once considered a day would come where they would have to spank each other. The fear kept on building up as Chase continued: "But if you freaks both fucking pussy out of it, then I'll take over and spanks your tight asses until they're bright red and you won't sit for a goddamn _WEEK!_ "

At the prospect of being spanked by his hunky best friend, Oliver couldn't help but twitch in his pants.

"Dude… seriously… we ain't doing that fucked up gay shit…" Kaz protested.

Chase's grin couldn't be any wider, or more full of held back rage. "And we have our first volunteer… thanks for that Kaz, you get your ass ruined before Oliver. Who looks like he _REALLY_ wanted it,"

His dorky best friend avoided eye contact, shuffling to the side and hiding the growing hardon. While in the past they had obviously messed around a little, and Kaz knew there was a little something between them, he was completely unaware that Oliver could get off on being bossed around like that. It was honestly a little arousing for him to know how easy the dork was.

"Fuck that, if Oli wants his ass spanked. I will spank it, but no fucking dork is spanking either of us…" Kaz hissed.

Eyes glowing a dark blue for a moment as he slipped back into Spike, all of Chase's muscles tensed and flexed. "YOU WILL FUCKING DO AS I SAY! NOW STRIP _THEN_ GET ON MY LAP, FREAK!"

Kaz wanted to protest but a needy look in Oliver's eyes had him internally sighing.

Oliver _wanted_ this.

He was utterly shell shocked to see his dorky bestie beginning to strip himself, peeling his shirt away to reveal his mostly smooth chest. The thin snail trail was a surprise, but oddly arousing as it lead his eyes to the raging erection in Oliver's pants. Defeated, the fiery cockiness in Kaz died out as he too removed his torn shirt. Kaz blushed a little when he noticed Oliver's eyes were raping him. Checking out the developing but still a tad chubby chest that was still definitely hot. Ignoring this, he continued to undo his jeans, quickly stepping out into a pair of dark boxer briefs. Oliver copied every movement, stripping down with his friend as Chase watched on, rather unimpressed.

While Chase was unimpressed, Oliver was struggling not to drool a little as he got a view of the large fabric covered package he had craved numerous times and had only gotten to play with a couple of times. ' _I sooo have to convince Kaz to join me and Skylar…_ '

The mental image of watching Kaz's large cock forcing itself deep into his dream girl, was quickly getting the already aroused boy harder.

Kaz soon took the glare from Chase as a warning and fingered the waistband of his boxer briefs. After a long pause, he sighed and finally stripped completely naked, making his friend's mouth run dry as the cool air stung his skin. The chubbier boy revealing a cock that made both of the pair staring at him, jealous and remind his current 'dominator' of the length and thickness of his older brother's monster cock.

"Took you long enough." Chase bit, despite his mouth drying a little from the size of Kaz's cock. The teen sat on the edge of his bed. "On."

Just to make sure that dick wouldn't turn him on further, he bumped up another five percent on the Commando App. He couldn't let himself get turned on just by a cock that would make Adam a little self conscious.

Kaz muttered something under his breath that only Oliver couldn't hear and submissively lay himself over his leader's lap. With his bubble butt up in the air and his head down low in shame.

"Get over here Oliver and prove yourself for once, spank Kaz's ass like a _real_ man…" Chase hissed out, causing Oliver to gulp and nervously look at his best friend. Getting a look and a small half smile from the slightly chubbier boy, Oliver moved over to the pair and looked down at Kaz's large bubble ass. His cock twitching from his sight. "Stop fucking looking at it, and do it!"

The team leader demonstrated for the dorky boy, bringing his hand down hard on Kaz' bubble butt. Leaving a bright red mark on the softness. It was too good to pass up, spanking the cocky teen a few more times while Oliver watched on moaning like a horny slut.

Oliver sighed, raising his hand and bring it down firmly on his best friend's ass. Not even bothering to be gentle, since the teen knew that Chase wouldn't be happy if he gave his best friend gentle spanks. Everyone of the ten spanks got firmer until he had left a red hand print on Kaz's firm ass and he had forced a slight cry from the boy.

"Now that he is done… get off my lap freak." Chase hissed.

Chase and Oliver felt their eyes open a little wider as they saw the effect of the spanking, with Chase smirking just as widely.

Enjoying the chance to tease the disrespectful boy, Chase teased: "Seems Fire Boy likes to be spanked like a naughty little brat…"

"Shut up fuck face…" Kaz growled, a little annoyed that being spanked by Oliver had gotten him this aroused.

Chase simply smirked and turned his attention to the spanker.

"So much disrespect… and Oliver… why the fuck do you still have your boxers on dork?" Chase growled, turning his attention to the thinner boy.

Said boy blushed heavily, fingering the waistband and lowering his underwear before Chase got any ideas and treated him as roughly as he had just done to Kaz. Kaz smiled as he saw his best friend's smaller but still equally cute cock. Chase however snorted at the size which earned him a glare from the freak, that he had just spanked.

"Oh stop your fucking glaring fire-freak… and since I don't really want to touch his pathetic looking ass… and you are the one who disregards my leadership the most, you can give your little pussy of a best friend what he wants. Your lips around his tiny as fuck dick…" Chase smirked, his commando app controlling his word choice.

"Oh hell to the no…" Kaz protested. Why they had done a little in the past, he wasn't going to be sucking any cock in front of Chase Davenport.

"I said… GET DOWN THERE and _suck_ Oliver's cock!" Chase hissed, grabbing Kaz roughly and forcing the fire-controlling superhero down to his knees. He wasn't going to let the boy disrespect him any further and push his button.

He was the team leader, no one else.

In spite of the rough grip his friend took, Oliver was softly moaning as the buff boy gave his cock a few strokes. "O-oh gawd…"

He felt like he could die happy.

Kaz slowly worked the shaft from the base, groaning and trying not to look at it.

But when a hand painfully gripped a tuft of his hair and brought him closer to the cock, Kaz groaned as Chase commanded him. "I said _suck it_ , FREAK!"

Oliver's moans got louder as Kaz was forced to take the head of his cock, with the dorky boy in disbelief that his friend was really sucking him off. The long tongue was teasing the head and tip, flicking or taking long laps at the sensitive organ before Chase pushed his head lower. Kaz' lips wrapped around the thinner shaft, with the teen resisting and taking it agonisingly slowly for Oliver. He had already put the boy on edge with his tongue sliding down the underside and trailing the twitching head. Being forced to swallow down to the root, Kaz could feel his best friend throbbing against the walls of his throat, full and ready to cum whenever Oliver lost the struggle.

"Mph!" He struggled, with the cock filling his throat.

"Yeah that's it you freak, choke on Oliver's dick just like that!"

Wanting to get involved, Chase lowered his own pants and underwear before silently spat into his other palm and started to lube up his cock. He shot a look at Oliver, warning him to be quiet about what was about to happen. Chase didn't bother prepping the argumentative freak's ass, just holding his head down as he screaming in pain around the thin cock. The agressive teenager's thick cock slammed balls deep inside his virgin ass, tearing him open while Chase groaned in pleasure from feeling the tightness flex around his shaft.

Kaz was sucking his friend harder as a distraction, milking Oliver of his soft girly moans.

Even though it was his first ever fuck, Chase was using him hard and fast like a fleshjack. Slamming deep into the tight ring, deep dicking the not-so-virgin ass.

"Mm, K-Kazzy! I cant hold it, i'm gonna cum soon, man…" Oliver whined out after a while of having his dick forcefully sucked. He would be lying to say it wasn't hot to see Kaz gagging around his dick, forced to suck it down to the base, or the sight of the muscular team leader absolutely abusing his best friend's ass. But in the end, it was the feeling of Kaz' long tongue rolling around his cock and tasting every inch that has him on edge.

"Fuck i'll shoot so hard!" He added, throwing his head back a little.

"Oh no you're not. Oliver get your bitch ass over her and slam into this freaks bubble butt with me. Split it open…" Chase growled out the order, causing the boys' eyes to widen in shock.

Kaz was almost moaning from the rough fucking he was getting from behind, with every hard slam pounding his prostate. But now getting two dicks slamming in and out, never leaving him empty, Kaz couldn't help but give his friend a hidden look of need.

Knowing better than to deny the gruff order and the lust in the other boys eyes, Oliver hesitantly made his way beneath Kaz so he could follow the command. He moaned at the slight smirk shot his way as both his and Chase's cocks pushed against each other while lining up with the tight hole. Both thicknesses started to push inside at once, stretching open Kaz' ring and making him want to cry out in pain. But knowing that it was being shared by Oliver and his leader was making the cocky teen moan out loudly instead.

"Ngh, man this fire freak is tight! Slam it all in Oliver, make him feel it!" Chase ordered, fucking the boy hard and deep again with another cock rubbing against his.

In one firm thrust that his his ass lifting off the floor Oliver was hilted in his best friend's ass. The tight warmth and another dick in the ass with him quickly put the boy back on edge.

For a few minutes, both of those cocks were rocketing hard in and out of Kaz. Slamming balls deep and pulling out till only the head was inside then roughly forcing it back in there. The pair were quick to find a rhythm, with Oliver ramming his dick inside his friend as Chase pulled out, then swapping. Kaz's ass was never empty, always being fucked hard and deep as both teens picked up the pace inside of him. But as Oliver started twitching harder and getting closer to his orgasm, he started to match thrusts and stretch Kaz' insides wide open with their big dicks.

"Oh god… Kazzy! I'm…" Oliver moaned out, the teen slowly reducing himself to heavy breathing as he slid back and forth inside of his best friend. Still shocked that he was actually fucking Kaz.

Grinning, Chase decided to egg the boy on when he saw the lustful desire in Kaz's eyes at the idea of having his best friend's load inside of him. "Do it Ice Boy, give the freak your cum…"

The slightly chubbier boy may have protested being fucked by not one but two boys, but the lust in Kaz's eyes proved to the team leader that he wanted this. He wanted Oliver to breed his hole and to a degree, he wanted to be forced to submit to the dominance of a true man, like himself.

With Oliver now a mess of moaning and heavy breathing, it took only a few moments before Oliver was slamming into Kaz's slight bubble butt, as deep as he could and releasing. Shot after shot of his thick white cream beginning to fill Kaz's ass and lube the cocks of both boys, which made it easier for Chase to force his length deeper into the more frustrating of his team's super freaks. Something that he fully got into, when Oliver had withdrawn his cock from Kaz's tightness. However, the inexperience in being this dominate in fucks and having the other boy already cum in the now formally shared ass, had Chase arriving at his own orgasm.

"Ugh… f-fuck… here it cums, fire freak…" Chase grunted, continuing to slam deep inside of Kaz's ass.

It didn't take long for the genius boy to finally began releasing his thick load of cum into the reluctant superhero's ass, with Kaz moaning as he felt the liquid filling him and mixing with the cum of his best friend. Chase continued to fuck the slightly chubbier boy for a short time post cumming, riding out his orgasm before easing out of the other boy's ass. He smirked before dropping down onto the bed with the boys, seeing the resign in the superhero's faces. They were going to submit to his leadership now, and while they might let their stupidity go to far, they wouldn't go against him any further.

He was the team leader and he wouldn't let anyone take his spot.

Playfully growling, Chase questioned the superhero. "Are you super freaks going to follow my orders, _now_?"

"Can I still push the button?" Kaz questioned, leading both his best friend and Chase to deadpan, sighing from the boy's ability to cut all seriousness from any situation.

Despite his sigh, Chase simply smirked at Kaz's stupidity laced question. "Only if you _thank_ your leader, after each mission…"

Sharing a look, Kaz and Oliver matched his smirk.

"I think that could be arranged…"


End file.
